The present invention relates to inflatable bladders and more particularly, to a valve formed of layers of sheet material for controlling the inflation and deflation of an inflatable bladder.
Inflatable structures are known in the art and are used in many applications, such as seat cushions, mattresses and medical devices. Many of these structures require that the rates of inflation and deflation differ. Complex mechanical valves have been devised in an effort to control the rate of inflation and deflation of certain inflatable structures. In other structures several pumps are employed to control the rates of inflation and deflation.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a dual speed flow control valve including a first sheet having an aperture therein and a second sheet continuously secured to the first sheet along a periphery of the first and second sheets. Further, a third sheet is continuously secured to the second sheet along a periphery of the third and second sheets. The first sheet includes at least one aperture. The third sheet includes at least one aperture.